The claimed subject matter relates generally to computer security and, more specifically, to techniques for the prevention of certain types of attacks on computing systems.
As computer have become more interconnected, network security becomes both more difficult and important. The prevention of harm that may be associated with unauthorized access to an internal network (e.g., corporate intranet) is of critical importance.